


Fergus, Not Crowley

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is bit of a handful at first, Dean's kind of a jerk, F/M, OFC is peacekeeper, OFC would be a good mother, Sam is adorable, Sam wants kids with the OFC, Sam wants to be a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena, still alive in this story, curses Crowley while he is on a hunt with the Winchesters. The curse reverts him back to his human frame of mind... when he was a six year old in 1600s Scotland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fergus, Not Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> The Gaelic phrasing may or may not be 100% accurate, I used a translator so I apologize for any errors. I hate translators but I had no choice. Love you guys and thanks for reading, let me know what you guys thought in the comments. Comments are SUPER appreciated (I'm nervous about how well I did with this one). Thanks for the read :)

* * *

 

“Clio!” Dean barked, his powerful voice echoing off every wall in the bunker.

“What now.” she muttered to herself before running out of the room her and Sam shared, and out to the entry of the bunker. She rounded the corner to see Dean dragging a resistant Crowley down the stairs, who looked like he was scared to death and crying. “What did you two do to him!” She gasped.

“We were on a hunt and he got hit with a spell.” Dean drug him over to a chair and forced him to sit. Crowley stood up and tried to get away, but Dean forced him to sit back down. “Dammit Crowley, sit down!.” Dean yelling made him sob more, he looked like a terrified child.

“Dean. Stop yelling at him! Do either of you know what kind of spell it was?”

“Rowena did it. She said something about dealing with the ‘wee rotten lad’. I narrowed it down to an aging spell, it makes the person revert back a certain age. With the way he’s acting we figured he thinks he’s a kid.”

Crowley tried to stand up again and Dean again slammed him back into the seat. “Chan eil!” Crowley screamed, Dean looked at Clio expecting an answer.

“I think I know why he’s so scared of you, besides Dean bellowing at him. The spell makes a person’s mind revert to a younger age not their body. In Crowley’s case it would be his soul that regressed, not his vessel. So, think about it… with his mannerisms and the way he’s acting, he has to be roughly six-ish years old.”

“So what, Dove? We have a six year old demon to deal with.”

‘Not quite.” She glanced over to Crowley and back to the boys. “Guys, when Crowley was six, he wasn’t Crowley. He was Fergus Macleod. The reason he isn’t listening to you two is that he can’t understand you. In the time period he was human, Fergus would’ve spoken Gaelic, not English.”

“Can you talk to him?” Sam inquired, looking over to Crowley.

“I can try.” She smiled softly and knelt in front of Crowley’s chair. ”Ciamar a tha thu.”

He sniffled a little, “Ciamar a tha sibh.” She reached up to wipe a tear from his eye and he flinched away, she cooed motheringly and he relaxed a little, allowing her to wipe away the tears.

“Dé an t-ainm a th’ort?” She asked softly.

“Is mise Fergus. Dè an t-ainm a tha oirbh?”

“is mise Cliodhna.”

“What’re you two saying.”

“First, I said hello, and asked him his name, and he said Fergus. I think it’d be best if Dean stayed away from him, but Sammy you could help me if you wanted, or just hang back with Dean.” She smiled.

“Yeah. I can try to help, you’ll have to tell me what he’s saying though.” He smiled and knelt beside her. “how do I say hi?”

“Say ‘Ciamar a tha thu’.”

“Uh.. Ciamar a tha thu.” Sam’s pronunciation was a bit off and Clio giggled causing Crowley to laugh a little too, which in turn caused Sam to laugh. “I guess I didn’t do that great.”

“No, You did really well, actually. I wouldn’t expect you to speak flawless Gaelic. Try saying ‘Co às a tha thu?’”

“Co às a tha thu?”

“A tha mi Canisbay.”

‘What did I ask him?”

“Where he was from.” She put her hands on Sam’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Fergus, A bheil a n t-acras ort?”

“Tha Beagan.” Clio patted his knee and stood up, using Sam’s shoulder as leverage.

“He’s a little hungry, so I’m gonna make some pasties with the beef I made last night. Will you watch him?”

“Yeah, course.” Sam smiled at Crowley and he smiled back. Clio wandered into the kitchen and Dean pulled out a chair near Sam.

“Ya know Sammy, Rowena might have actually helped us for once.”

“You’re joking?” Sam scoffed, “Dean? An overgrown, Gaelic speaking, infant Crowley.”

“Think about what you said when we were back on the big screen and tucking the rugrats into bed... about wantin’ a kid with Clio. Maybe this weird taking care of Crowley thing will help your case. Show her what good parents you two could be with a real kid.”

Crowley stared in confusion as they continued in their foreign language. Sam smiled at Crowley and he smiled back.

“Maybe you’re right.” Sam led Crowley into his and Clio’s room, turning on the TV and putting it on a cartoon, Crowley was mesmerized and moved closer to the TV. Sam laughed,” Not Exactly,.” He made him move back onto the bed “Um, stay.” He said handing him the remote and leaving the room. He wandered into the kitchen and Clio was just putting the food in the oven.

“Where’s Crowley?” Her voice sounded worried.

“He’s fine, I took him to our room and turned on cartoons.”

“Oh, how did that go?”

“He got like right up on the screen, so I made him get back on our bed. He was really amazed.”

She laughed, “I bet he was, he probably thinks it’s still the 1600s, and Scotland.” Sam’s head fell back as he silently berated himself, thinking he’d just gotten a mark against his case. Then he got an idea, hoping it would win him some imaginary points for his case.

“Hey, would you mind maybe making me a cheat sheet or something with some phrases so I could help a little more?”

A large smile spread across her face, “Yeah, I’d love to. You might have some trouble understanding his responses to certain things. but I’ll write as many as I can.”

“Great.” he smiled, Dean cleared his throat.

“You two are making me sick, with your little mommy and daddy routine. I’m goin’ to a bar…. Don’t wait up.” He smirked grabbing his keys and heading for the door. Clio looked at Sam, whose cheeks were slowly transitioning to a light crimson, she quickly turned away trying to hide the blush creeping across her own cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later:

Sam walked into the spare room Clio had given Crowley and saw him fast asleep. Clio was sitting beside him on the bed, singing a lullaby. Sam stood silently in the doorway and watched in awe as continued her soft crooning. "Oh ba ba mo leanabh, ba mo leanabh ba, oh ba ba mo leanabh, ni mo leanabhs’ an ba ba.”

Sam had heard Clio sing a few times, but this was different. She usually sang upbeat folk songs or music from the records they had in the bunker, not lullabies. Her voice sounded so clear and pure, it was almost angelic. Her face was softer too, she didn't look like a hunter, not that she ever really did, but now her expression was gentle and motherly. Even though it was Crowley that she was lulling to sleep, she looked at peace. After she finished her chorus, she looked up and saw Sam standing in the door. She smiled, making sure Crowley was completely asleep, and cautiously climbed off of the bed, then walked out with Sam, closing the door behind them.

"I didn't think he was ever going to sleep, I must've sang him six songs. I was getting so desperate, some of them weren't even Gaelic."

"I thought it was sweet, you have such a gorgeous voice. I knew you could sing, but I didn't know you could sing like that too."

"Thanks, I've never had to sing someone to sleep before. I think I was falling asleep faster than he was." She yawned.

"I wonder if he'll be back to normal soon."

"I don't know, it could be over tomorrow or it could last another month. All I know is that I'm tired."

"Yeah, but you've got more patience than any of us. You'd make a great mom, Clio." She blushed and smiled thinking of having a child with Sam. Quickly it all faded when she remembered the reality of their lives..

"You'd be an amazing father, but we're hunters, Sam. Just think of how we were raised, hunters can't raise a baby like normal people... Can they?" A spark of hope gleamed in her eye.

"We can try." He pulled her close to his chest.

"Sammy, what brought this up all of a sudden?"

"When Cas zapped us back into that stupid world where you were married to fake him and I was married to someone else, I had kids. Two sons, actually, and they were great, they curled up on the couch with me and Dean and watched cartoons. Then, when they feel asleep I got to carry them upstairs and tuck them in bed. It felt normal-ish, I just wish they were our kids instead of kids that weren't even really mine."

"Sam" she breathed. "I love you more than anything in the world, and I mean we wouldn't be alone, technically. We'd have Dean, and Castiel, and Crowley... each other. If you think that we can pull it off, then I'd be willing to try." Her smile returned to her face and was met with Sam's as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "but I think we should wait until Crowley is Crowley again."

"That's totally okay, I just can't believe you're okay with having my kids."

"I'm not okay with having your kids, I'm freaking ecstatic to have your kids. There is no one I'd rather start a family with."

The next morning when the two woke up they told Dean the news, he was all smiles now too, "I'm gonna be an uncle! I'm thinkin’ if it's a boy you name him Dean, and if it's a girl Deanna."

"I'm not naming my kid after you Dean."

"Oh come on, Sammy. Clio, how bout you? A shout out to the greatest uncle ever." He flashed her a goofy smile.

She laughed, "Maybe a middle name, we'll see."

Dean clapped his hands, smiling, and stood up, "Middle name's better than nothing." He walked outta the kitchen towards his room.

"Oh god, we have to pick a name. What about a middle name? Do you want the baby to have a middle name? I mean Dean and I don't and we're fine."

"Sammy, breath. I have a middle name, but I think that if we can't agree on a middle name then we won't have one, but I would like a middle name."

"Sounds fair. I want the names we pick to mean something to us though... I guess we should probably get you pregnant before we talk about names." He placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her neck, "You are gonna be the most beautiful mother ever."

"You suck up." She laughed, "But...It couldn't hurt to think about just a couple names before hand could it?"

"You already have some picked out don't you?" He smirked.

"Maybe", she giggled, "but just like one or two." He raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay fine, I thought of a few, but I can't help it, women think of these things. Even hunter women."

"Lemme hear 'em."

"Well I thought of mostly boy names. The first two I didn't know if you'd like: Samuel Robert or Erijc Dean."

"After me and Bobby, and then dad and Dean."

"I thought Samuel Dean would be funny because if he ever got in trouble, you and Dean would think you were in trouble too."

Sam laughed, "I don't think so, Dean and I are in trouble enough as it is."

"I know you'll hate this one: Samuel Rodrick."

"I'm not naming my son after Crowley."

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd go for that. I also thought of Mary Deanna for if we had a girl."

"I like that, what about Ellen Granuaile?"

"I think it sounds pretty together... Samantha?"

"Not unless you really have to name her that, because reminds me of Crowley."

"Ugh dammit Crowley, I forgot he calls you that."

"How about Robert Dean?"

"I kind of like that, it meets Dean's criteria." She giggled

"Of course, making Dean happy is all that matters."

"Damn right it is." Dean stuck his head out from around the corner.

"Dean-o have you been there the whole time?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, Dove, I liked Eric Dean, and both of the girl names."  

"Me too, at least we have a good start."

Crowley strolled into the kitchen, but he looked completely confused.

"Madainn mhath." She smiled

He pointed to Clio and looked to Sam for an answer, "Why's she talking like that?"

"Crowley!" Clio chimed and ran up to hug him. He hugged back cautiously, "I'm so glad you're back, well, back to Crowley again."

He nodded slowly still unsure of the situation, "Is she off her rocker, or does someone have an explanation for me?"

"Rowena hit you with a spell while we were on that hunt, Sammy and I had to deal with you crying and whimperin' all the way here. And for about the past two weeks Clio's been taking care of you, cause she was the only one you'd talk to."

"Honey, Rowena hit you with an aging spell, it basically made you think you were six years old again... and back in 1600s Scotland. I was the only one you could talk to, because you were speaking Gaelic instead of English."

"Wonderful, well, I'd better go see that Hell is still in order."

"Hell should be fine, a couple times a week I left you with Sam and went down to check on everything. It was all still in order, but there were some things that needed signing. I signed most of the decrees and deals, but there were a couple I left for you."

"Well, you're a regular Hell's Princes. As for you Moose, and Squirrel, not a word of this... mishap to anyone." He kissed her cheek. "Thanks, kitten." With his usual smirk, he snapped his fingers and vanished.


End file.
